


Forgotten Child and Forgotten Gods

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: AH×DSMP Gods au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gods AU, mmm Fundy, this is old but group crossover go brr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: L'manburg knew of Gods and their powers, but only a few knew all.
Series: AH×DSMP Gods au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Forgotten Child and Forgotten Gods

If you asked anyone in L'manburg who would worship the gods, one might point towards Techno, who quotes, "Blood for the Blood God" daily, or Wilbur, who's maniac tendencies landed him in hot water, but pleased the Dusk God. Or maybe they'd look to Niki, who's baking was pristine, no ingredients ever expiring or tasting wrong. 

One that would not be pointed out was Fundy, however, who was usually forgotten. Left alone to his devices, even back before the election, left alone in the near endless library of old books. Of course he'd find one depicting the gods, old and new, read the stories of creation and the chaos that came from it. 

He read of the Solar Queen, stories of when he was simple and benevolent, before the tales of the ruckus of the Dusk God. He read of the Simple Farmer, one who slowly faded from memory as time wore on. He knew of the Wanderer's fae tendency, of the origins of the Blood God. He read the stories, knew all of the gods by heart. 

Fundy knew the gods since he was fifteen, and had never stopped knowing them. 

He would leave turtle scutes out by the ocean, long gone in the morning with familiar boat marks in the sand. 

Redstone powered machines produced sweets that, while never matching Niki's skill, were left out, wrapped with care. Redstone could be found in the morning wrapped in a near identical style as he left the sweets. 

But the thing is, Fundy had always found some sort of kinship with one, the one regarded as the Chaos Goddess, or as he called them, the Phoenix. Adorned in red, orange, and yellow, his diety inspired his pranks, his many attempts of acting out in order to get any attention from his father, who only cared about Tommy and Tubbo, about his country. 

But now he was gone, and Fundy kept on, keeping to his pranks and scams, cookies being baked and smacked on, along with all his other small but simple rituals. 

Why the fox?

He has a smart head on his shoulders. He follows Lindsay.

Close to his dad, huh Micoo?

Yeah, I suppose you could say that. You know, he hardly does anything for your Dusk side. He only leaves gold and such, for the Solar Queen, rather than your iron. 

I mean, his father did follow Dusk, and was killed in that way. 

Yeah. 

You're right, boi. He is strong.

I'll have Linds keep a closer eye on him. Maybe he'll manage to use that brain soon.


End file.
